No, Loki
by ErrolFlynnFan
Summary: I really have no idea what to say about this story. I was tired, and had to write Loki feels and it turned into something odd that I have no clue what to label as. Anyway, have fun making sense of this horror.


Heat. The heat of a thousand suns bursting all at once. An unseen flame licking the Jotunn's skin as he drifted through the portal that was once known as the Bifrost Bridge, a link between the nine realms. Not a single sound was heard. Nothing but empty blackness without stars, and cluttered debris of the machine nearby. His eyes were fixed on no point in particular. He simply stared into the darkness. Flashing through his mind were images; images of what had transpired. Images of his fight with his brother. Images of his adoptive father staring him in the eye after he swore, wholeheartedly that he'd done it all for him, "No, Loki.". His green eyes clamped shut, a tear escaping the outermost corner of his left eye and his jaw clenched as that memory coursed through his mind like a freight train. _"No, Loki."_

His previous thoughts were true. The words Loki had shared with Odin in the relic room, as he held the casket between his pale, white hands turned dark blue. _"Am I cursed?" _He was. Cursed to live in the shadows of those who deemed themselves greater than he. In this void. In this black, nothingness... he swore he heard a voice. A soft, throaty voice commanding him to get up. And so he did, straightening his posture the best he could, though it wasn't easy.

"Who-...who is there?" His voice pierced through the silence. And after it, followed silence. Was he going mad? Was his mind, finally breaking? Suddenly he felt a sensation of earth beneath his feet. And so it was. The former Asgardian Prince looked down, to see dark purple land, coated in a fine sandlike substance. He was sure he had gone insane, until that same throaty voice made itself known again, however this time, it was much deeper. "You have not gone mad... you are not insane." The voice spoke, answering Loki's thoughts. "...Is... this Helheim?". His mind attempted to make sense of what was going on, when the voice again replied. "You are not dead, Loki, Son of Odin." _Son of Odin?_ Loki's teeth clenched and his fists balled up tightly, as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I do not answer to_Odinson_ any longer..." Though he was in no position to, he sought to take control of the situation. "Who are you? Why have you brought me here? What is your purpose?" Came question, after question. He was merely silenced by a searing pain in his skull, and he fell to his knees, hands clasping the sides of his head. "My purpose? This is about your purpose..." The voice replied in a snakelike fashion. Once the pain subside, the green-eyed Jotunn called out, "Then mock me no longer and show yourself!" He rose to his feet, standing in a vaguely defensive stance. "Or are you too cowardly to address a great king face to face?" Again came a searing pain as the voice rose. "**_You are not a king!_**" It objected, and then quitened down to a softer tone. "Not yet..."

Loki's eyebrows pulled together to form a furrow between, and he questioned, "...yet?" He repeated. "A true king is strong. Mighty. Commanding. You must be remade..." Remade? What in the nine realms did he mean? "I..I am strong. I am mighty!" "To me, you are a speck of dust. Meaningless..." The voice trailed off, and Loki clenched his jaw. "But fear not... Laufeyson. I shall give you a purpose." With that, Loki's jaw loosened, and he turned his head to the side. "Purpose?"

"You shall prove yourself to me..."

"How?"

"By planting a thought. Right now, the human on the planet Earth called 'Eric Selvig' is on his way to speak with the one called Nicholas Fury about an artifact that belongs to me... the Tesseract." Loki's 'brows again furrowed, and he stared into darkness. "Tesseract... what is this?" He questioned, and the voice again spoke. "It is an object of untold power. And if you can do this... this task I have for you. Then, and only then, will you be fit to rule the planet." Loki's eyes widened, imagining untold power in his possession, and perhaps a chance to prove to his father and brother that he was worthy. "I... I agree... to your terms." A grin could be heard in the voice as it uttered, "Excellent.."


End file.
